villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Glenn Quagmire
Glen Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is a supporting character of Family Guy, characterized primarily by his extremely perverted personality. Despite Quagmire's perverted and hypocritical personality, he has also been shown to have a very kind personality. He does whatever it takes to help his friends and protect his sister Brenda, who is commonly beaten by her abusive boy friend, Jeffery Fecalman, who Quagmire hated. Eventually, he was so infuriated by it he murdered Jeffrey for Brenda's sake. Notable villainous acts He has a very perverted personality, often dating girls only for their bodies and is also often portrayed as a rapist. Throughout the series, Quagmire has even been shown to be madly in love with Peter's wife, Lois. All of his attempts to get her attention have failed, however, as they are often foiled by Peter and/or Brian. *During the series, Quagmire had sex with Cleveland's wife, Loretta Brown. When the truth was eventually revealed, Cleveland wanted revenge on Quagmire. In the end, the two made amends and remained close pals, despite that this led to Cleveland and Loretta's divorce. *In "Jerome is the New Black" Quagmire unintentionally revealed that he had a starving woman tied up in his basement. This is one of the many examples of his horrible personality. Strangely, despite all of this, Joe Swanson has done nothing to stop him. *While Quagmire normally has a soft side for animals, he harbors a seething hatred for Brian, Peter's dog. Quagmire despises everything about him, but has told Brian that he could forgive him for everything if he wasn't "such a bore." Quagmire has even physically assaulted Brian for unintentionally sleeping with his sex-changed father. His hatred for Brian is purely hypocritical, due to the fact that two of the reasons he hates Brian is that he constantly hits on Lois and ignored his son, but the fact is Quagmire stalks Lois and he has ignored many more children than Brian. *It was eventually revealed that the reason for Quagmire's vicious actions toward women is because of a heartbreak from his one true love - Cheryl Tiegs. Ever since she dumped him, Quagmire has been dating women in an attempt to fill the hole she made. Quagmire also noted that famous actor James Woods stole Tiegs from him, causing Quagmire to develop a hatred for Woods. Brian would then go on a date with Tiegs in order to spite Quagmire after his education in Quagmire's class has caused a woman named Denise to dump him. In retaliation, Quagmire tries to go out on a date with Brian's ex-girlfriend Jillian Wilcox, but this leads to a fight between Quagmire and Brian, prompting both Jillian and Tiegs to dump them, believeing that both Quagmire and Brian have no respect for either of them or any other women. thumb|300px|right *Quagmire also has sexual interest in Meg Griffin. The most notable case is in "Meg and Quagmire", where Quagmire attempts to "move in for the kill" now that Meg has reached her 18th birthday. He slowly gains Meg's affection, and then eventually drives her to his cabin in the woods, where he attempted to have sex with her. Peter and Lois managed to stop him in the nick of time. *While on the Bachelorette Quagmire notably attempted to commit date rape by drugging his date Brooke's drink and attempted to drag her body to another location to do it only to take off with one of her shoes when he realized their date was being filmed. Later when Brooke chooses him during the elimination round to continue on a surprised Glenn makes a confession about the attempted date rape though he denies it when Brooke asked to confirm what he said. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Necrophile Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Wife Stealers Category:Sadists Category:Pedophiles Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bullies Category:True Neutral